otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Hongjun Pagoda
This pagoda has nine layers.It is fused with soul and flesh of Jun Moxie- It was glowing with brilliance of seven colors, and was rotating atop his consciousness. Jun Xie could clearly see that each of its rotation was in sync with his body’s Qi and blood flow. It was being synchronized repeatedly in an endless cycle. ch. 7 mythical legend of the Great God Hongjun This Great God is the Master of the Three Great Sage Gods – Taishang Dao Jun or the Honoured Lord of the Dao and its Virtue, Yuanshi Tianzun or the Honoured Lord of the Origin, and Tongtian Jiaozhu or the Grandmaster of Heaven. These people were great individuals, and didn’t have any equal under the Heavens. The abilities of the pagoda were undeniable since it was named after the Great God Hongjun. Layers Floor 1st Layer Chapter 7 He entered the room. He saw it was empty; except for the white mist that floated around him. Suddenly, the thick mist moved, and gathered together to form two rows of words – Nine Layered Exquisite Pagoda – First Eternal Art. The first layer of the Hongjun Pagoda had given him some extremely powerful secret laws such as the 'Yin and Yang Escape' law, which had allowed him to defy the natural order of things in order to protect himself and his interest; as per the norms of this world, the young master Jun was only a basic Gold Xuan layered expert in terms of strength, however with the help of this law, he could roam around in the company of even Spirit Xuan experts without any fear of physical harm! 2nd LayerChapter 207 This room was as huge as the one below, but wasn't empty. There was a three-legged Dan furnace in the middle of the room; a multicolored flame was steadily and smoothly burning under the furnace. A 'book' like object was hanging near this furnace, wrapped in a golden and glittering skin. A few characters were inscribed on the furnace: the Furnace of Good Fortune The Flame of Primal Chaos : '''"Blood becomes the evidence, soul's wisdom becomes the proof, and the soul transforms in strength - the '''Flame of Primal Chaos refines all living things in this world; the furnace of good fortune, turns into the supreme creator!"Chapter 208 Folk Remedy : These two ancient looking words would spin around in Jun Mo Xie's mind for a while, and would then be replaced by numerous dense characters and imagines depicting the alchemic methods to create numerous types of potions, and also the necessary steps to create the constituent raw materials; once these methods had circled inside his head for a while, they would once again be replaced by those two words. Remedy means homemade medicines. 3rd Layer ( ch. 372 ) "There's a road to the sky above, but it takes an age to set upon it. Raise you head and look at the beautiful trees. A heart with a mountain of spirit is only a lake at the foot of an immortal. One can take this road after nine transformations of the soul…" Power of 5 element ( Wood and Gold ) 4th Layer (ch. 567) "The heart is beautiful, filled with will; persevere, uncertain actions are actually phantoms; do not forget, the lotus throne is attainable; the soul and spirit will disappear, not killing the foetus…" Power of 5 elements Immortal Cultivation 5th Layer (791) “The beginning of time, the secret of heaven and earth; growing and multiplying without end, unchanging throughout time; heaven is heaven, earth is earth; life and death is the continuation; the process of reincarnation— life after life is all up to fate, nine deaths of the soul, a state of solitude…” “The millions of existences in the universe is nothing; everything returns with a new beginning. Birth and death happen on the same day, and today is everlasting!” The Solution to Chaos-Formation Book “The first everlasting formation, the brilliance of heaven and earth formation, formation of the evolution of the sun, moon and stars, the heavenly four divisions 4 formation, extermination of the five elements 5 formation, universal six directions 6 formation, the mysterious seven stars 7 in the sky formation, life and death from all eight directions formation, the return of the Nine Palaces formation, extermination of the ten directions 8 formation…” 6th Layer (1125) “Spirit nirvana, nine transformations dark chasm; heart encompassing the earth, hands supporting the sky; mysteries of the winds and clouds are before my eyes; nine births of the soul, the path is not hard…” “The heart is not empty, heaven and earth is within, initial birth of primordial chaos, the ruler shall command wind.” “High heavens, heavy earth, creator of heaven’s gate, manipulating space with the wave of a hand, wielding the clouds with a finger.” “Conducting wind and clouds as one please!” Category:Items Category:Stub Category:Treasures